<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Down Tonight by bunnbreaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582449">Lay Me Down Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnbreaker/pseuds/bunnbreaker'>bunnbreaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Oral Sex, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, bottom Sylvain rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnbreaker/pseuds/bunnbreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their wedding, Sylvain has something he wants to tell Felix in private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Down Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII">FoxVII</a> for betaing for me. She writes amazing fics, so def follow :) </p>
<p>Man I like have a huge need for more omega sylvain/alpha felix dynamics, so after finishing all the tagged fics, I was like FINE I GUESS I'LL WRITE MY OWN. And this fic literally just took on a life of its own :D </p>
<p>If you like it maybe I'll write more in this verse?? Anyways! I'm on tumblr and twitter<br/>tumblr: <a href="https://superbatural.tumblr.com">superbatural</a><br/>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnbreaker">bunnbreaker</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end they opted for a simple ceremony instead of a more elaborate, traditional bonding ritual. It wasn’t as though Sylvain were against public displays of lewdness, but with Felix... things felt different; more real. And Sylvain was the one who pushed to have the two be separated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bonded privately on one of the nights of Sylvain’s heat a few weeks ago, and when Felix’s teeth sank into Sylvain’s mating gland, and he felt complete in a way that he’d never felt before. It was just them, under the stars, on Fraldarius territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, it was Gautier-Fraldarius territory now, Sylvain supposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Helloooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annette’s voice broke Sylvain out of his reverie and he blinked, finding her standing in front of him, practically bouncing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Annette,” Sylvain said, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…did you hear anything?” Annette asked. “Are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain turned a deep red and quickly nodded which elicited a squeal of excitement from Annette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Annette said, throwing her arms around Sylvain’s neck. “Does he know? Did you tell Felix?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Felix what?” Felix asked, stepping towards them as Sylvain quickly shook his head silently relaying that he had not, in fact, told Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Um!” Annette’s eyes widened and she glanced across the room. “Look! It’s Ferdinand von Aegir!” She exclaimed in a near hysterical squeak and made her exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain turned to exchange a nod with the newly minted Prime Minister of Adrestia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still don’t understand why ‘simple ceremony’ had to be this many people.” Felix huffed as Sylvain threaded his fingers with Felix’s. “Anyways, what did you need to tell me?” Felix asked, squeezing Sylvain’s hand as he took a sip of his drink. He handed it over to Sylvain to have a taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alcohol?” Sylvain asked, taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nodded once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling dread, Sylvain took a sip, and then when Felix looked away he quickly spat it back out into the glass. He didn’t want to risk it--especially not now not when-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully Felix didn’t seem to notice and before Sylvain needed to go through the process again,, Dimitri approached the happy pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, his role was primarily...ceremonial now, as he had been slowly delegating more and more responsibility to the newly formed cabinet of ministers. He’d also been recently traveling more often to improve relations between the nation and the newly crowned King of Almyra. Sylvain suspected he would be stepping down from the throne, in order to fully enjoy his relations with the King of Almyra--but he didn’t want to say anything--not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Dimitri asked, his remaining eye crinkling as he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No different than before,” Felix responded, though he squeezed Sylvain’s hand. “We know how we feel about each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well--I appreciate you having this ceremony,” Dimitri said, placing a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. “It is important for the people to see engagement from their new ministers,” he adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain snorted. “Is that a pun?” He asked Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri responded with a tilt of his head. “Pun--I--oh, engagement,” he said, before offering a polite laugh. “I suppose--it could have been. Nevertheless, it has done much for the country’s morale. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t for you,” Felix responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri shook his head fondly “I will take my leave, I would imagine the two of you have other things you wish to be doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nodded once in response, and Sylvain felt a warmth in his chest. This is the friendliest Felix had been towards Dimitri--he could see he was trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course Dimitri’s goodbye meant that everyone else needed to wish the couple farewell, and after a few more hours, they were finally ushered up to Felix’s quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain felt a warmth blooming in his chest every time he realized this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you going to spit it out or what?” Felix asked, before pouring them both glasses of wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain bit back a comment about preferring to swallow, before taking a breath. “So uh--yeah, I uh have some news,” he said, sitting down on the bed, beginning the slow process of removing ceremonial garb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Out with it,” Felix said, almost snapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Sylvain asked, frowning at his sudden mood change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me since the ceremony, and any time I tried to speak to you, you were--” he huffed again, moving to help Sylvain take off his armor. “Anyways, if you’re suddenly having second thoughts about this--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on, what?” Sylvain asked, frowning, lifting a hand to place it over Felix’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with him. “Sylvain, we’ve been together for years. This is your longest relationship, and if you’re going to take any opportunity to--” he trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Fe--no,” he said, and ignored  Felix’s glower at Sylvain at his use of the accursed nickname. “Look I didn’t--I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it before we had our moment together but--I went to a healer yesterday, you know how I’ve been feeling off all week?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought it was cold feet,” Felix said, sitting down on the bed next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sylvain had stripped out of his clothes, he turned to straddle Felix’s lap, a gleam in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Felix’s shoulders. He shook his head and took a breath before lifting Felix’s hand to place on his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix frowned, looking down at their joined hands before looking back up at Sylvain. “What’s this supposed to mean?” He asked, though his voice was soft and Sylvain could see the dots connecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another deep breath before his cheeks flushed red. “Uh...how do you feel about making our family a little bigger in eight and a half months?” He asked, burying his face in Felix’s neck, his fingers moving to unlace Felix’s clothes because he couldn’t get enough of his mate and husband’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence where Felix sat, completely dumbfounded, his hand still on Sylvain’s belly as Sylvain dutifully undressed his alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean...?” Felix asked, trailing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded. “Yeah,” he said, grinning. “Dimitri agreed to move in with us,” he finished, giving Felix a shit eating grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix responded with an annoyed growl. In a heartbeat, Sylvain found himself tackled, landing on the bed with Felix hovering over him. “I’m going to have to punish you for that sass,” he growled, kissing down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain responded with a moan, tilting his chin up to give Felix more space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! He said he’s sick of the palace, and he said he liked this estate, and he’s going to come live with us and the baby in eight and a half months.” Sylvain added, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix stopped his ministrations and sat back on his heels. “Okay now I’m afraid you’re not joking,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain snorted and began laughing into the pillow. “You should have seen your face!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix growled again. shed the rest of his clothing before covering Sylvain with his body, nipping at his neck. “So…” he began, “Before I spank your ass so red you can’t sit for a week…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded. “I’m pregnant,” he said, taking a breath. “The palace healer confirmed it this morning--I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you but I didn’t want anyone else to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annette knew,” Felix pointed out, his fingertips trailing a burning path down Sylvain’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded. “Yeah she was the one who rushed over the message,” he said, his voice strangled as his muscles tensed under Felix’s dexterous fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix smiled, really smiled and Sylvain thanked the goddess that he was the only one lucky enough to be treated to such a beautiful sight. He lifted his hand to untie Felix’s hair elastic, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re happy?” he asked, uncertainty in his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nodded. And Sylvain felt a rush of relief as he hooked his leg around Felix’s hips, rolling them over so he was straddling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should punish you,” Felix said, his promise sending a thrill that shot down to Sylvain’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you?” Sylvain asked as he moved down Felix’s chest, kissing and nipping until he reached his cock. He pressed a kiss to the head of Felix’s erection before taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and smiled when he heard Felix’s unadulterated moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll just---” Felix said, his voice strangled. “Make you do all the work tonight,” he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted up from Felix’s cock and reached over to grab the oil they kept by their bedside. “Sounds fair enough,” he said. “Won’t be able to do that much longer,” he added before licking a stripe up the underside of the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head again before taking Felix all the way down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Felix yelled, his hips snapping up into Sylvain’s throat. His fingertips threaded through Sylvain’s hair and Sylvain couldn’t help the moan around Felix’s cock at the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel like a wedding night--not for Sylvain at least. Not like how he pictured a night would be--like something out of a fairy tale. But no--this was just every single night for them. They moved as one; extensions of each other. When they fought together on the battlefield, there was no enemy who could outmatch them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sylvain realized this was more romantic than he could have ever asked for. In a sense, they’d wed each other before they’d even presented. After the night Sylvain was found in the well, Felix had crawled into his bed and asked Sylvain to promise that they would never be apart. And Sylvain held the younger boy in his arms and promised that he would stick to his side until they died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain planned to keep that promise and he moved off of Felix’s cock with a pop before he could come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to straddle Felix, turning around so he could continue sucking him off while giving Felix a show of preparing himself. He covered his fingers in oil and immediately inserted two inside of himself, slowly stretching his hole out for Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Felix responded by inserting one of his own fingers, spreading his cheeks apart with his free  hand, Sylvain’s cock throbbed in need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my knot so bad, don’t you?” Felix asked, his voice low and almost threatening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded, groaning as he nuzzled Felix’s cock, letting his face get smeared with precome. He gasped in surprise when he felt a sharp smack on his ass when Felix determined he’d been stretched enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Present for me,” Felix said and Sylvain nodded, his mind dipping into the happy blank place it went whenever Felix took control like this.  automatically moved off of him, readjusting so that he was facing the mirror in front of their bed, pushing his head down and his ass up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at yourself,” Felix said, tugging the strands of Sylvain’s hair so he was facing the mirror. “Beautiful,” he added, because as much as Sylvain said he liked to be humiliated, what really drove him crazy was Felix complimenting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a good wife for me aren’t you?” Felix asked, his hand dipping down the curve of Sylvain’s back. He trails his fingertips over Sylvain’s flat stomach. “You’re going to be swollen and beautiful, carrying our pups,” he added, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Sylvain’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain whimpered out a cry as he pressed back into nothing. Felix let the head of his cock tease Sylvain’s opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, starving for my cock,” Felix added. “My beautiful cock hungry wife,” he growled before he pressed himself to the hilt, sheathing his cock inside Sylvain’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain cried out when he felt Felix bottoming out, his balls slapping against Sylvain’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you see,” Felix said, keeping his grip on Sylvain’s hair, another curled into Sylvain’s hip. He began thrusting, his movements speeding in intensity as he rocked in and out of Sylvain. Sylvain moaned, pressing back as much as he could. But despite their height difference, Felix was strong, keeping Sylvain immobile as he used his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cock--hungry--omega slut,” Sylvain gasped out, and he felt his ass burn after Felix landed another smack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try again,” Felix said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us--” Sylvain tried as he focused on what he saw in the mirror. “Us--married--family,” he added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Felix praised, soothing the place where he’d smacked Sylvain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that praise, Sylvain spilled onto the covers below, groaning as he felt the orgasm wring everything out of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix spilled not long after, his knot catching on Sylvain’s rim, sealing the two together for the next ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain collapsed on the bed, and let Felix maneuver them on their side as he trailed his fingertips over Sylvain’s belly. Sylvain smiled, feeling almost like Felix had fucked all the thoughts out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his hand over Felix’s and squeezed. They did not ever need to speak to communicate, and with the squeeze of his hand, Sylvain made his feelings known. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pressed a kiss into his shoulder in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>